


"God This is Like Twilight"

by burittosupreme



Series: God This is Like The Movies [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is worried about Kara, F/F, First Meetings, Human!Lena, Not a Twilight Situation, Unexpected Visitors, Vampire!Kara, Werewolf!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burittosupreme/pseuds/burittosupreme
Summary: "Kara,” Lena paused for dramatic affect. “Do you get fleas?”





	"God This is Like Twilight"

‘Knock knock.’ 

Lena put down the book she was reading and looked at the door. She didn’t remember inviting anyone over.

‘Knock knock.’ Whoever it was must have wanted in bad.

Standing up, she slowly crept towards the door, grabbing the wooden stake off of her hallway table. Her brother gave to her as a gag gift for her birthday, saying that it would ‘keep the vampires out’. 

Putting it behind her back, she looked through the peephole. A nervous looking blonde was standing outside, fiddling with her glasses. She was shivering and that’s when Lena realized that the woman was soaking wet. 

Like just got put of the shower soaking. Which was unfortunate because the blondes hair was done in an intricate braid that looked like it took at least thirty minutes. 

She didn’t remember it raining, let alone that hard, but she didn’t pay much attention anyway.

Looking further down she could see that the blonde wasn’t wearing a coat, just a navy blue button down shirt that made her forearms look delicious, she quickly shook that thought from her head. Continuing looking down she saw the stranger was wearing olive green chinos that probably made her ass look great.

The girl was raising her hand to knock again when Lena realized she was staring. Shaking her head and muttering ‘Jesus Luthor get it together, just because she’s your type doesn’t mean you can stare.’

Taking a deep breath and unlocking the door, she made sure the stake was in her hand behind her back because you can never know if someone is sent to kill you and opened the door.

“Oh, hi, I was just about to knock again,” fiddling with her glasses once again the blonde gave a friendly smile. “I’m Kara Danvers,” she extended her hand for Lena to shake who just stared until it dropped limply. Seemingly undeterred she smiled at Lena again.

Well, if she was an assassin she was certainly a friendly one.

“I’m sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could borrow a towel to dry off with? I’m soaked and its cold. You’re the first person to answer.”

Lena gave her a wary look up and down. She didn’t look like she was hiding a weapon of some sort, she sounded genuine enough, and her looks helped although Lena would deny that to her dying breath.

“Okay, yeah, sure come in.” Lena stuffed the stake into the waistband of her sweats and stepped back, opening the door and motioning the blonde inside.

At that Kara smiled brightly, walking inside and letting Lena guide her towards the kitchen counter.

“Um, you can sit on a stool if you would like, I’ll just go grab a towel.” The blonde nodded to her and smiled again, and okay who really smiles that much. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sat down, trying uselessly to dry her phone off on her damp pants.

Realizing she was staring again, Lena turned around, making sure Kara couldn’t see the stake and headed to her bathroom to grab a towel.

Leaning over her bathroom counter she splashed her face with cold water. Looking back up into the mirror she said to herself “Just because a pretty girl is in your apartment does not give you permission to go into gay panic mode. You are grown, not a teenage boy for fucks sake.”

Grabbing a clean towel she made her way back to the kitchen, and she was greeted by the sight of Kara trying unsuccessfully to turn her phone on.

“Um I have rice you can put your phone in for now if you would like.”

“Oh golly,” Kara dropped her phone, surprised by Lena’s sudden reappearance. She bent down quickly, and yeah, her ass does look great. Standing up she turned to face Lena and put a hand over her heart. 

“You scared me, I didn’t hear you coming. And it’s fine I can wait until I get home. It’s just that my sister is really overprotective, I mean when I was adopted she hated me. She wouldn’t even talk to me the first month I was there and we had the same room. But then she got over it and now we’re really, really, really good friends.” 

Kara didn’t even take a breath in between sentences and Lena was sure she was gonna run out of steam soon. But with the way the other woman was still talking she began to doubt herself.

“I mean not in a creepy incest way. I’m not dating my sister, I mean I’m not dating anyone really, single and ready to mingle, that's me. Not that I’m implying that I want to mingle with you. Not that I don’t want to mingle with you, I mean anyone with eyes would. You're my type, I mean everyone's type and anyone would...”

Lena chuckled to herself at this adorable strangers rambling, stretching out her arm to hand over the towel. Kara seemed to realize that she was rambling and sputtered out a couple more words before taking the towel gratefully and wrapping it around her.

Laughing a little, she waved Kara’s worries away, she walked over to a counter stool to sit down when the stake in her sweats decided that now was a good time to fall out, clanking loudly on the floor.

Kara’s eyes widened and before Lena could even blink Kara was pressed against the wall. She was talking ninety miles a minute, like it shouldn’t be humanly possible how fast she was talking. 

Bending down, Lena picked the stake up, pointed it at Kara, then walked slowly towards her until the point was pressed lightly into the blondes chest. They were almost chest to chest, the air between them hot.

The blonde woman's rambling tapered off and she glanced down at Lena’s chest, no the stake, no her chest, no definitely the stake. Leave it up the Lena ‘Thirsty’ Luthor to think that someone is staring at her cleavage when she might be dead in the next ten seconds.

Shaking her head, Lena stepped back slightly. They were too close. “Here’s what’s going to happen, you're going to get dry, and then we are going to have a nice little chat.”

“Okay but um,” at this distance Lena could see Kara’s pearly white teeth, her canines oddly sharp, “can you tell me your name. I mean I’ll tell you everything you want to know, it’s just a bit weird for me to tell you my whole life's story and not know your name.”

“It’s Lena,” and against her better judgement, she stepped back even more and winked at Kara before walking to the counter to pour herself a glass of wine. Something told her she was gonna need it.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Lena sat there dumbfounded, shocked at what Kara was saying. She laid the stake down on her thigh and ran a hand through her hair. Drawing in a long breath, Lena somehow mustered up the courage to say words she thought she would never have to say seriously: “So you're a...you're a vampire?”

“Yep last time I checked,” Kara opened up her mouth to show those suspiciously sharp canines again, only this time they seemed to be going up and down at will. If Lena didn’t find the situation she was in profoundly incomprehensible, she might have found it funny.

“But, but how?”

“I mean it’s pretty simple, got bit by a vampire and now I’m here.” Kara smiled a bit at Lena’s reaction, who clearly expected more of an explanation than that.

“Would you turn me if I asked you to?”

Kara nodded again in affirmation.

“Okay, I just have a few questions.”

Half an hour later found them both on the couch again, this time with wine glasses in hand and Kara completely dry.

“Okay so I guess I’ll just start then. What’s the deal with garlic?” Lena didn’t know where the question came from but she guessed it was as good a place to start as any. She took a big gulp of her wine anyway.

Kara chuckled bending her head down slightly to hide her amusement before looking back up. “We're not allergic to garlic.”

“That great because I love garlic.” Clutching her wine glass close to her chest and swirling it, she listened to Kara ramble off.

“Well that's not the full thing though. You see we vampires have heightened senses and garlic is a strong smell so most of us try to avoid it. But if you get over the smell it’s actually quite enjoyable. Garlic is a natural blood thinner and I’m pretty sure you can guess why it’s pretty good,” the blonde finished off brightly to look at a confused Lena.

“Well I was born without the ability to smell so would I be able to smell like you would?” Lena took another swig of her wine and frowned when it was all gone. 

“I actually have a friend like that but now that he's a vamp he can smell like a normal human, not vamp levels though so strong smells don’t bother him as much as it would others.” 

Kara seemed to notice Lena’s predicament and offered her wine glass, not having taken a drink of it. Lena looked at her as if to say ‘are you sure’. “Take it, I can’t get drunk. I mean I can, the alcohol just has to be in blood. Same with anything really, can’t digest it if it’s not in blood.”

“Good to know,” Lena sat her wine glass down on a side table and took Kara's gratefully, thinking of her next question. 

“I’m guessing wooden stakes can kill you based on your reaction to mine.”

“Um, yes and no. We can get killed by being staked in the heart but only if it's a decent size, so a toothpick ain't going to cut it. And it's only wood that can kill you so you can survive anything else going through there.”

“Do you need an invitation to come in to places?”

“Technically yes, but once you're invited you're invited for good, even if the owner dies or changes. And you don’t need an invitation to anything abandoned or open to the public.”

“What about mirrors? Can you see yourself in those?”

“When mirrors, and cameras actually, were first made they were made with silver. So they didn’t reflect anything that was thought to be evil. When I was turned my sister told me I looked like a terrible monster and I had no idea that I looked the same.” Kara laughed a little at the memory before continuing.

“But nowadays both are backed with aluminum so you can see yourself just fine and I don’t think it’s going to become a metal of purity anytime soon. Though if I were to turn you, be careful of antique shops as they sometimes have old mirrors and cameras”

“So the silver thing is real then?”

“Not in the way you would expect. See silver and all holy or pure objects really don't harm us in the way you think they do. Back in the old days people had a habit of blessing just about everything especially ‘pure’ metals like silver.” 

Kara held up air quotes at the word pure, and managed to look like such a dork while doing it. Lena found it oddly endearing.

“People used to do it to everything and it was super annoying, but they’ve pretty much stopped doing that so it’s better now. All you really have to worry about now is holy objects. And on the bright side the blessing stops when the person who blessed it heart stops.”

“How do you know blessing stops exactly when the blessers heart stops”

“Oh, um I tested this out on a buddy of mine. He blessed my work laptop and to make sure it worked I touched it and it burned my hand. So I killed him and touched it again and it didn’t burn me.”

Lena looked slightly perturbed at that when Kara realized how it sounded and quickly went to backtrack. “I mean it was his idea to do it, and I brought him back right away of course. I wouldn’t just leave him dead. And we also found out that blessings don’t come back after the person comes back either so that’s pretty cool.”

“That's actually genius.” Lena chugged the wine in her glass until it was gone. Putting that glass down on the side table to join the other, she decided she probably needed to be the most aware that she could be in case things went south.

Not that she thought things would, it was just better in the possibility that they did.

‘I’d let her go south on me.’ Oh god, Lena was a bit more drunk than she thought she was. Lena looked at Kara, who was staring at her with an odd expression on her face. ‘Oh god, did I say that out loud?!’

Kara chuckled, “Yeah and I might go south on you if you take me on a date first.” Gone was the awkward dorky blonde and in her place was someone who knew how to play Lena like a fiddle. 

The brunette felt her bones slowly turn to liquid. She did not expect that from the woman on the opposite end of the couch, although she certainly didn’t object to it.

Kara must have sensed her unease at the feeling so she spoke to break the tension. “Do you have any other questions? Or comments maybe?”

“Yeah actually,” she said snapping out of her hormone addled daze. “Are you cold like a corpse, and on the same note do you have a heartbeat?”

“That's a good question. The thing, vampires are still alive right? And it doesn’t take a genius to tell you that you still have to have some way to give your body nutrients.” 

Kara said it with a flirty smile that made Lena’s heart race. Lena looked into Kara’s eyes and god they were the bluest she had ever seen, although her pupils were dilated. She didn’t know if that meant the blonde was going to eat her but at this point Lena would do anything to have Kara touch her in any capacity.

Just as she tried to stop that thought Kara was sliding over, and oh god she was going to get her wish. But then Kara did something unexpected, she reached for Lena’s hand.

They were hip to hip, thigh to thigh and Lena was sure Kara could hear the thundering of her heart.

Kara raised Lena’s hand to her heart, which matched Lena’s in pace, beating what seemed to be a million miles a minute.

“Yeah that makes sense,” Lena stated in a slight daze, looking down to hide her blush, not wanting whatever that was to end. Kara nodded, shifting he face just the tiniest fraction forward, but Lena felt every bit of it.

“And a circulation keeps you warm,” she finished off lamely, trying to calm her raging heart down.

“Yeah, we just run a little low compared to humans and if we don't eat for a while the circulation stops and we get cold, but as long as we're eating regularly we're pretty much just like people in that sense.” 

Kara said it in a whisper, like she didn’t want to ruin the moment either, like it was something so precious but could slip through your hands if you weren’t careful enough. She was still holding on to Lena’s hand but it was in her lap now, thumb stroking the back of her hand.

Seeing as focusing solely on how Kara could devour her in the best of ways wasn’t helping slow her heart, she whispered what she normally would have thought of as grotesque but now just intrigues her.

“Do you have an insatiable appetite that you always need to fill? Or are there other ways to fill your hunger,” well that came out as more horny than expected. ‘God Luthor could you sound any more desperate?’

“Our thirst for blood isn't insatiable, it's like when humans get hungry. And as for other was to satisfy it, there’s blood meal and eggs that come pretty close. And if you need a quickie, coconut milk works too.”

Lena could swear Kara got that last line from a porn and it seemed to do the trick. Lena went from a teenage boy at the prospect of seeing boobs to and adult lesbian at the prospect of seeing boobs.

“Is there anything else I should know? Do you guys sparkle in the sun?” ‘That ridiculous question should do the trick.’

Kara laughed softly at that, eyes bright, shaking her head. “No, we don’t sparkle in the sun. The only other thing you should probably know is that vampires and werewolves don’t hate each other, it’s more like a petty feud. I mean the other week my best friend blessed my glasses so I stole all his razors.”

There was a stretch of silence following what the blonde said, the air heating up between them. Kara looked down at Lena’s lips and moved her head even closer and just like that the liquid heat in her bones was back.

Lena let out a little breath, considering just letting this woman raw her into the sun, even though she never does that with virtual strangers, when a very angry woman burst through her front door.

Kara’s eyes widened, clearly knowing and fearing the woman. Both her and Lena jumped off the couch and Kara stepped to put distance between her and Lena. Although she was disappointed, Lena was also grateful for the interruption.

“Kara!” the redhead stomped over to the named woman, angrily pointing a finger which ended up pushed squarely in the middle of the blondes chest. Kara stood there, blood draining from her face, trying to sputter out an explanation.

Lena caught something along the lines of ‘rain’ ‘Alex’ and ‘sorry’ before she cleared her throat.

The two women who seemed to have forgotten her presence turned around. Lena tried to muster up all the courage she had and said the first thing that came to mind. “Excuse me but who the fuck are you?”

“Who the fuck are you?” The angry woman fired back without hesitation. She hadn’t even let up the finger on Kara’s chest.

“Excuse you, I live here and I asked you first!” Lena said genuinely angry this time, walking over to Alex, who looked far more angry up close.

Suddenly she wished she had her stake instead of leaving it on the kitchen counter.

“Well I asked you second!”

“So!”

“So!”

Kara’s head was turning toward each woman who talked and Lena was surprised she didn’t get whiplash. Alex seemed more angry at Kara though, as she was yelling about how ‘she could have at least texted her before disappearing all night to make out with her girlfriend.’

Trying to diffuse the situation, the blonde stepped slightly between the two women and cleared her throat as load as possible. “Lena this is Alex, my sister. Alex this is Lena, the owner of the apartment you barged into and not my girlfriend.”

Lena let out a shaky breath and held out her hand for Alex to shake. “Your sister is here because she got caught in the rain. That’s also why her phone isn’t working. And I can assure you, we were not making out, but given a few more seconds we would have been so thank you for that.”

“Okay, that is not something I ever wanted or needed to know about my baby sister. And I am sorry for barging in. I was worried about Kara cause she wasn’t answering any of my texts or calls so I kinda tracked her.”

“Wait, why did Alex get a handshake when I didn’t!” Lena shrugged at that. “And you,” now it was Kara’s turn to point her finger at Alex. “You do not need to track my every movement. I am perfectly capable of handling myself.”

Lena laughed in surprise at that. Kara turned to look at her and was about to say that yeah she can handle herself Lena said. “You have the intimidation factor of baby kitten.”

“Well for your information, I can handle myself.” Kara dropped her hand from Alex’s chest and crossed her arms. And okay, maybe she flexed a little.

“You should come see me kick Alex’s butt sometime. And maybe come for a private show later.”

Kara seemed to forget that Alex was there so she snapped her fingers in the blondes face. Kara turned toward her sister and seemed to remember what she just said and blushed furiously.

“Please stop flirting with Lena, I do not need to see that. And look I was worried okay. It's not like it's an everyday occurrence for you to disappear for an entire night. And I don’t think the bet is over yet so could I try?”

“What bet?” Lena was confused and it must have shown because Kara rushed in for an explanation.

“I honestly forgot about the bet, and tonight is the last night of it anyway so it doesn’t really matter,” Kara rushed out, seemingly trying to keep from rambling.

“You didn’t tell me what this bet is about.” Lena crossed her arms and looked pointedly at the two women in front of her.

Kara opened her mouth but then closed it and turned to look at Alex to help. Alex sighed before sitting down heavily on one of the arms of the couch.

“The bet is who can turn more people in a week. We’re tied and tonight is the last night to win.”

“So you just came here to win a bet,” Lena felt rage start to bubble up but she took a deep breath to stay calm. ‘Can’t go and accidentally break your hand.’

“No no no like I said I completely forgot about the bet. I don’t even care about it, Alex is just competitive. Please I need you to believe me.” Kara was searching frantically into Lena’s eyes, like she needed her to believe that, like she would die if she didn’t.

“She’s not lying, you would know if she’s lying because she’s terrible at it.” Kara nodded frantically to confirm what Alex was saying. Lena sighed and let her arms fall from where they were crossed.

“What can you offer me that Kara can’t?” Alex’s eyes moved to Kara who was staring in shock and then to Lena who had a stubborn look on her face.

“What, Lena you don’t have to do this.” Kara looked at Lena like ‘please don’t do this.’

It didn’t make what Lena said any different. “Alex, what can you offer me that your sister can’t?”

“Well I don’t need an invitation to go into places, I have a pack that watches out for me, and I can go out into the sun without SPF bazillion.” Alex looked between the two women with growing certainty, she was going to win she could feel it.

Lena had her eyes closed and was nodding her head gently as if agreeing mentally and Kara, well Kara looked like she just lost a puppy to cancer.

Alex leaned over to her sister, whispering low in her ear so only Kara could hear. “You’re so going to owe me fifty bucks.”

“What's the catch?”

Alex pulled back and sputtered at the unexpected question, especially when victory seemed so close. Kara’s face split into a smile and said, very audibly if she may add, “Oh really, Alex?”

“Um, nothing other than more shaving really. Oh, and the day of the full moon there's a super strong urge to chase things.” 

Alex tried to downplay the bad parts. Like with more shaving what she really meant was that after the full moon you can wake up with random tufts of fur just about anywhere, and it could be anywhere.

“She got fleas too.”

Alex slapped her very pleased looking sisters shoulder who winced and rubbed it.

“Shut up Kara that was one time!” Alex turned towards Lena, “So who do you choose?”

“God, this is like Twilight. Kara,” Lena paused for dramatic affect. “Do you get fleas?”

“NO!”

“Okay then, Alex I believe you owe Kara, what did you say? Fifty bucks?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic so please anything you tell me would be very helpful and appreciated. All mistakes are my own as I do not have a beta.


End file.
